Trading methods have evolved from a manually intensive process to a technology enabled, electronic platform. With the advent of electronic trading, a user or trader can be in virtually direct contact with the market, from practically anywhere in the world, performing near real-time transactions, and without the need to make personal contact with a broker.
Electronic trading is generally based on a host exchange, one or more computer networks, and client devices. In general, the host exchange includes one or more centralized computers to form the electronic heart. Its operations typically include order matching, maintaining order books and positions, price information, and managing and updating a database that records such information. The host exchange is also equipped with an external interface that maintains uninterrupted contact to the client devices and possibly other trading-related systems.
Using client devices, market participants or traders link to the host exchange through one or more networks. A network is a group of two or more computers or devices linked together. There are many types of wired and wireless networks such as local area networks and wide area networks. Networks can also be characterized by topology, protocol, and architecture. For example, some market participants may link to the host through a direct connection such as a T1 or ISDN. Some participants may link to the host exchange through direct connections and through other common network components such as high-speed servers, routers, and gateways. The Internet, a well-known collection of networks and gateways, can be used to establish a connection between the client device and the host exchange. There are many different types of networks and combinations of network types known in the art that can link traders to the host exchange.
Regardless of the way in which a connection is established, software running on the client devices allows market participants to log onto one or more exchanges and participate in at least one market. A client device is a computer such as a personal computer, laptop computer, hand-held computer, and so forth that has network access. In general, client devices run software that creates specialized interactive trading screens. Trading screens enable market participants to obtain market quotes, monitor positions, and submit orders to the host.
Generally, when an order is submitted to a host exchange, the host checks the conditions associated with the order, for example price and quantity, and prioritizes the order with other orders of the same price. When the order conditions are satisfied in the market, a trade occurs and trade information is then relayed in some fashion to one or more client devices. In fact, the host exchanges typically publish a data feed to the client devices so that the traders can have access to the most current market information.
Market information commonly includes information regarding the inside market and market depth. The inside market is the lowest sell price in the market and the highest buy price in the market at a particular point in time. Market depth refers to quantities available at the inside market and may also refer to quantities available at other prices away from the inside market. The quantity available at a given price level is usually provided by the host exchange in aggregate sums. In other words, a host exchange usually provides the total buy or the total sell quantity available in the market at a particular price level in its data feed. The extent of the market depth available to a trader usually depends on the host exchange. For instance, some host exchanges provide market depth for all or many price levels, while some provide only quantities associated with the inside market, and others may provide no market depth at all. Additionally, host exchanges can offer other types of market information such as the last traded price (LTP), the last traded quantity (LTQ), and order fill information.
To profit in electronic markets, market participants must be able to assimilate large amounts of data, including market information provided by an exchange and, accordingly, react quicker than other competing market participants to take advantage of profitable market conditions or limit trader's losses. Further, because electronic trading offers tools that enable traders to react to the market so much faster than in the traditional pit environment, a trader risks and may lose a lot of money so much quicker.
One of many risks that traders are facing in an electronic trading environment is having unfilled orders pending at an exchange after the end of the trading session, and risking a huge loss when the market moves against the trader's position the next day. To avoid such risks, some exchanges now offer good-till-day (“GTD”) orders that are automatically deleted by an exchange at the end of the trading session. Other traders, on the other hand, don't mind taking such risks and keep their unfilled orders pending at an exchange for a number of consecutive days. Such traders, however, don't want to have their orders pending indefinitely and often take advantage of another order type offered by some exchanges, i.e., a good-till-date (“GTDate”) order type, that causes an exchange to delete a pending unfilled order at the end of a trading session on a specific date. Some exchange also allow traders to submit orders known as “on market close” orders, which, rather than being deleted at the end of the trading session, get executed at the end of the trading session. Even though the existing order types provide some assistance to traders, they don't provide flexibility desired by most traders and limit traders to keeping their orders pending until the end of the trading session or until a specific date. It is therefore desirable to offer automatic tools that can assist a market participant in adapting his or her trading strategy to an electronic marketplace.